Classmate
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Just read it and leave review after reading/CHANBAEK ONLY/ YAOI/ FUJOSHI ONLY!/
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW, for support next chapter!**

 **.**

 **Typo always be my style**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaah~

OC ; chanyeol's friend & teacher

.

* * *

 **Classmate**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 1 ; The Theory Of You**

* * *

 **.**

 _Summer 1_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas,

Dimana banyak hal baru dan banyak hal menarik yang terjadi. Mulai dari tugas tugas sekolah yang kian menumpuk dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, sampai waktu liburan musim panas yang dinantikan banyak orang untuk sekedar beristirahat, melupakan sejenak problematika dan hiruk pikuk kehidupan atau momen untuk meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga dan kerabat.

Disiang hari yang terik itu, dari sebuah bangunan berasitektur apik bertingkat, terdengar kericuhan dari salah satu ruangan yang dihuni beberapa pemuda berseragam khas musim panas. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di meja mereka sendiri, tak menghiraukan sedikitpun kegabutan yang terjadi di kelas tersebut, sang guru yang berdiri di depan papan tulis itu hanya tertawa geli mendengar jutaan keluhan yang disuarakan murid muridnya. Entahlah, ini terlihat lucu baginya, beberapa siswa menggerutu dan mencoba mengutuknya karena telah berbaik hati membuat pekerjaan rumah musim panas semakin menumpuk.

Ayolah, bukankah itu adalah kewajiban seorang pelajar? Belajar, dan mengerjakan tugas agar mendapat nilai tinggi dari masing masing mata pelajaran. Semakin besar nilai yang mereka dapat maka semakin besar pula peluang yang akan didapatkan untuk memasuki universitas universitas favorit baik dalam maupun luar negeri, tapi lihatlah mereka yang malah menggerutu serta bersumpah serapah kepada tugas dan guru yang memberikan tugas tugas merepotkan itu.

 _Clap!_

 _Clap!_

"Hey anak anak, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan menggerutu dan mengeluh seperti ini, ini adalah musim panas! Waktu dimana kalian bisa mendapatkan waktu libur yang panjang" ucap sang guru sambil bersedekap tangan.

Astaga bocah sekali anak anak ini, pikirnya. Ternyata murid murid sekolah khusus putra dikorea, tak ada bedanya dengan siswa siswa dijepang tempat ia mengajar dulu. Terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk bisa mengerti betapa ketatnya persaingan pendidikan dan pekerjaan di negeri ini. Atau mungkin saja mereka tidak sadar bahwa negara korea adalah negara yang selalu melakukan persaingan dalam hal apapun, tak terkecuali untuk mereka yang masih terlalu kekanakan.

"Pak! Kau berbicara seakan akan kau peduli pada kami, tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu sungguh jahat"

Sang guru kembali tertawa mendengar omelan yang dilontarkan salah satu siswanya dengan ekspresi yang menggelikan.

"Aku sangat peduli pada kalian, kalian adalah anak didikku, kalian akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sampai kelulusan nanti, aku harus memberi kalian tugas agar kalian tidak berleha leha saat musim panas seperti ini, selain itu kalian harus mulai memikirkan rencana masa depan kalian setelah lulus dari sini"

"Bisakah aku tidak memikirkan masa depanku dulu sekarang?"

Sang guru terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut nya yang sedikit dibuat buat, menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh dari siswa bertubuh tinggi yang duduk paling belakang. Dengan santainya ia mengangkat tangan sambil menguap lebar lalu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang luar biasa 'jenius' sekali.

"Tidak chanyeol, kau harus punya rencana masa depanmu karena kau masih muda, dan punya banyak kesempatan hhh~ Astaga sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan, aku tidak habis pikir"

Siswa bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sebentar lagi bel pulang, sebelum itu aku mau mengumumkan anggota anggota kelompoknya, ada 5 kelompok di kelas ini dan aku akan mengambil 5 orang untuk masing masing kelompok"

"Astaga bisakah kita memilih anggota kelompok kami sendiri?"

"Merepotkan!"

"Nowaki sensei, kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak satu kelompok?"

"Entahlah"

"Memilih kelompok sendiri akan lebih seru pak!"

"Manusia macam apa wali kelas kita ini?"

"Mau pulang sensei!"

 _Duk! Duk!_

"Aaiihh hormatilah sedikit wali kelas kalian yang tampan ini, hhfftt~ kalian ini, ekhem! baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan anggota kelompok pertama! Yang pertama kim dongwoo, jang kyujung, kim bumsil, han siwan, dan oh sina, aku melilih oh sina sebagai ketua kelompok"

"Baik!"

.

.

"Kelompok 5, Park chanyeol, bam yeongsu, do jungsuk, nam giwoo, dan byun baekhyun! Untuk ketua kelompok aku memilih baekhyun, hhh~ semoga ia bisa mengatasi para kecoak kecoak nakal ini"

"Apa!? Apa apaan ini? Kombinasi kelompok macam apa ini saengnim!?"

"Hey giwoo! Dengar yah, rankingmu adalah yang paling rendah disekolah ini, dan kau jungsuk kau yang terendah kedua, yeongsu kau yang ketiga dan chanyeol kau yang keempat, apa kalian tidak sadar dengan hal itu? Aku memilih baekhyun karena ia ada dalam peringkat pertama dalam semua semester, aku rasa kalian berempat sangat cocok bila dikombinasikan dengan baekhyun yang IQ nya berada jauh diatas kalian, sebagai wali kelas kalian aku merasa sangat malu karena siswa dengan nilai terendah ada di kelasku, Ya tuhan kalian ini, kepalaku hampir saja botak karena ulah kalian berempat, padahal aku masih sangat muda hhh~"

"Ta..ta..tapi pak!..."

"Heehh! Tidak ada tapi tapian, baiklah! tugas sejarah ini harus selesai akhir musim panas ini, aku memberi kalian waktu yang panjang untuk mengumpulkan tugas ini. Jadi aku tidak mau ada satupun kekurangan dalam tugas ini, selama masa liburan nanti kalian bisa pergi mengunjungi tempat tempat bersejarah untuk menggali banyak informasi, kelompok yang berhasil mengumpulkan tugas dengan hasil terbaik akan mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata"

"Diatas rata-rata! Wwwwwuuahhhh!" ucap mereka serentak, maklum saja, persis seperti sekolah umum lainnya, disekolah ini juga memiliki budaya persaingan antar siswa yang sangat ketat, hanya ada 20% siswa yang bisa melampaui nilai rata-rata. Sisanya selalu dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata, jadi mereka cukup terkejut saat ada guru yang berbaik hati memberikan nilai diatas rata-rata untuk satu mata pelajaran. (Sebenarnya bukan siswanya yang bodoh tapi karena nilai rata-rata di korea cukup tinggi)

Sang guru tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme murid muridnya, "Itu cukup untuk tabungan kalian bukan? Kalian butuh banyak nilai diatas rata rata untuk bisa masuk ke universitas favorit, jadi jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini, mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!"

.

.

.

 _"Baekhyun, aku memberikan tugas untuk mata pelajaran sejarah, meniliti masa masa pemerintahan kerajaan di korea, aku sudah membagi kelompok, kau ada di kelompok 5 bersama jungsuk, yeongsu, chanyeol dan giwoo, aku tahu ini rumit tapi bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menaikan rata-rata nilai mereka di semester akhir, apa ini tidak masalah bagimu?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu berguling ke ranjangnya dengan gelisah, sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama sang wali kelas mencoba mengkombinasikan mereka dalam satu kelompok, namun pada rencana sebelumnya baekhyun selalu menolak. Bukan baekhyun tidak mau, bukan juga karena baekhyun sombong hingga tidak mau mengajari ke4 berandalan itu.

Hanya saja baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan mereka, chanyeol dan ke 3 temannya itu sungguh sangat jauh berbanding terbalik dengannya, baekhyun adalah siswa yang terkenal karena kepintarannya di sekolah sedangkan chanyeol dan temannya adalah siswa yang terkenal karena kenakalan serta ranking yang paling rendah diantara semua siswa di sekolah nya. Itu sangat kontras bukan? Bagaimana baekhyun bisa mengatasi mereka sedangkan baekhyun sendiri tak pernah sekalipun berkomunikasi bahkan sekedar mengucap _'say hi'_ pada mereka.

Bagi baekhyun mereka terasa asing, terlebih lagi chanyeol.

Jari jemari baekhyun bergerak diatas layar datar itu, lalu dengan ragu ragu ia menekan tombol 'send' lalu kembali berguling guling di ranjangnya, bergumul dengan boneka rillakuma besar kesayangannya.

 _"Baiklah, tidak masalah"_

.

Chanyeol dan teman temannya sedang berkumpul dirumahnya, menghabiskan waktu sore di musim panas yang terik ini. Ibunya sibuk mengurusi urusan cafenya, kakak perempuannya juga bekerja dan hanya pulang 2 minggu sekali kerumah, ayahnya bekerja dan pulang pukul 9 malam nanti, ia sangat kesepian, kalau sudah merasa sangat bosan dan kesepian, chanyeol akan sengaja mengajak teman akrabnya kerumah.

Banyak hal yang selalu mereka bicarakan serta mereka bahas bersamaan, namun kadang chanyeol tak begitu tertarik untuk ikut-ikutan membicaran dan membahas hal yang sedang ketiga sahabatnya ini bicarakan. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang membicarakan baekhyun, mengenai baekhyun serta membangun teori teori aneh tentang baekhyun.

"Aku rasa dia menderita semacam phobia ketika dekat dengan orang lain" ucap giwoo berspekulasi diikuti tawa kecil dari jungsuk

"Aku pikir juga begitu, selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali wali kelas kita yang merangkap guru BK jadi jadian" celetuk yeongsu disambut gelak tawa dari kedua temannya.

"Hm, bagaimana denganmu chanyeol? Apa teorimu tentang baekhyun? Kau kan selalu satu kelas dengannya? Kau juga pernah satu tempat bimbel dengannya kan?" tanya jungsuk penasaran.

Chanyeol merubah posisi nyamannya, lalu duduk sambil bersandar ketembok dingin. Pembahasan ini... Sebenarnya chanyeol enggan ikut ikutan membahasnya, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa rasa penasaran nya sempat muncul saat ketiga sahabatnya ini membahas tentang baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku tidak dekat dengannya, meskipun kami pernah satu tempat bimbel. Yah kau bisa mengerti sendiri kan? Mungkin bagi baekhyun bergaul dengan orang bodoh sepertiku bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan, waktu kelas 1 dia pernah berteman dekat dengan siswa pertukaran pelajar dari jepang, namanya nagisa, nagisa tidak seperti baekhyun, dia berteman dengan siapa saja" ucap chanyeol sambil menerawang.

Ia tidak terlalu tahu siapa itu baekhyun, ia memang selalu satu kelas dengannya, juga pernah satu tempat bimbel. Tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan baekhyun, chanyeol berpikir baekhyun anti sosial, socialphobia, introvert atau semacamnya. Yang ia tahu teman baiknya adalah nagisa, namun nagisa yang seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar harus kembali ke jepang, hingga sampai sekarang ia belum pernah melihat baekhyun berinteraksi lagi bersama orang lain selain wali kelasnya.

Bahkan chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau baekhyun tidak punya satupun teman baik dalam hidupnya, mengingat sifat baekhyun yang terlalu tertutup pada orang lain.

"Hhh! Akan sangat sulit berada satu kelompok dengan orang sepertinya, dia juga tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, apa wali kelas memberitahu padanya kalau ia satu kelompok dengan kita? Apa ia akan menyukai kita?" sahut giwoo, dibalas gedikan bahu dan gelengan kepala dari jungsuk

"Yah, ini pertama kalinya kami bertiga satu kelas dengannya, kami tidak tahu apa apa tentangnya, tipe seperti baekhyun aku rasa sama saja dengan tipe orang orang pintar pada umumnya, mereka lebih senang mengerjakan tugas sendirian, apa dia akan mengadu pada wali kelas kalau kita tidak membantunya mengerjakan tugas itu?" tanya yeongsu sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu bergantian.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, jika salah satu dari kita tidak bisa mengajaknya bicara untuk sekedar berdiskusi atau semacamnya, bisa bisa ia mengerjakan tugas sendirian lalu mengadu pada nowaki saengnim bahwa kita sama sekali tidak ikut mengerjakan tugas, aduh! Aku jadi pusing"

"Aku rasa baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu, maksudku meskipun ia mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian, ia masih akan menulis nama kita nanti, aku yakin itu" ucap chanyeol.

"Oh? Chanyeol bicaralah padanya, kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugas itu? Kau kan sudah familiar dengannya, tidak sulit kan kalau bertanya sedikit padanya?" giwoo menatap chanyeol penuh harap, giwoo hanya berpikir bawa salah satu dari mereka harus bisa mendekati baekhyun terlebih dulu.

"Kau saja sana! Aku tidak mau!" hardik chanyeol seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ahh! Kalian ini, begini saja! Kita main lempar dadu saja untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bicara pada baekhyun, barang siapa yang melempar dadu dengan nomor paling besar ia yang kalah!" jungsuk menengahi.

"Kalian bertingkah seakan baekhyun adalah predator yang akan memakan kalian, kalau kalian mencoba bicara padanya" ucap chanyeol tertawa kemudian disambut tawa yang lainnya.

 _Pletak!_

"Jangan bodoh, kau sendiri juga memperlakukannya seperti itu" yeongsu mendelik.

.

.

Chanyeol shock menatap dadu kecil yang baru saja dilemparnya, ia kemudian beralih menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang siap menertawakannya.

"Bwahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan dasar tikus tikus parit!"

Wajah chanyeol memerah melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang tertawa terbahak bahak seperti orang kesurupan, giwoo bahkan sambil menangis dan guling guling dilantai. Puas sekali mereka menertawakan chanyeol yang sedang sial, dadu yang ia lempar jatuh diangka 6, angka paling besar dari ketiga temannya yang lain. Dan itu artinya chanyeol adalah orang yang harus memulai pendekatan pertama dengan baekhyun.

Bugh!

"Setan kalian semua!"

"Gitu aja ngambek!"

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau melempar ponselku!?"

"A-aduh mau boker!"

Dan terjadilah _ke-chaos-an_ di sore hari yang cerah itu.

.

.

Suasana kelas tampak sedikit hening, sebagian banyak dari mereka hanya tiduran di meja mereka masing masing, sebagian lagi asyik mengobrol dan bergosip sana sini tidak jelas arahnya, dan sebagiannya lagi sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri sendiri. Seperti giwoo yang sibuk membalas satu per satu omelan ibunya lewat pesan singkat, Jungsuk yang entah berantah keberadaannya dimana, yeongsu yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dan chanyeol yang sibuk tidur, juga baekhyun yang sibuk membaca bukunya dengan damai.

"Hey, yeongsu, kapan chanyeol akan mulai bicara pada baekhyun?"

Yeongsu menoleh kebelakang menatap giwoo saat earphonenya dilepas begitu saja dari telinganya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka saling bersitatap beberapa detik lalu secara bersamaan berbalik ke belakang, tepatnya ke meja chanyeol.

 _Plak!_

"Bangun dasar tukang tidur!"

"Ng! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang sopan sedikit?" omel chanyeol seraya mengusap sayang kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk kamus tebal milik giwoo.

"Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan baekhyun, jadi ayo! Sebelum bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi" intruksi yeongsu membuat chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya.

Dengan langkah gontainya chanyeol beranjak dari tahta ternyamannya lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang asyik membaca buku, baekhyun bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun saat sedang fokus membaca.

 _"Ehm? Dia serius sekali"_

 _Tap_

Baekhyun terdiam, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuka satu halaman terakhir dari buku yang ia baca ketika melihat bayangan tubuh seseorang disampingnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mendongkak, dan pada saat itu jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya kala melihat wajah chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, posisi chanyeol membungkuk sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kearah baekhyun, tentu saja hal itu membuat posisi wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Baekhyun mengerjap, melihat tatapan mata bulat itu begitu tajam menatapnya, tak berpaling barang se-inci pun dari wajahnya. Sadar dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman baekhyun berniat bergeser dari posisinya, namun naas(?) baru saja baekhyun hendak bergeser tiba tiba..

 _Duk!_

Seseorang yang lewat dibelakang chanyeol tiba tiba tak sengaja menyenggol pantat chanyeol hingga mau tak mau insiden itu terjadi.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak kalah bulatnya dengan chanyeol saat kedua belah bibir itu saling dipertemukan. Mereka berciuman.. Mereka ber - ciuman

MEREKA BERCIUMAN!

Suasana kelas berubah hening seketika, insiden ciuman mendadak antara chanyeol dan baekhyun tak ayal menjadi sebuah kejadian mengejutkan pada siang hari yang membosankan itu.

"A-aa! Maaf! Ak-aku.."

Baekhyun menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca kaca, lalu tanpa kata baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan berlari keluar kelas dengan terburu buru. Suasana kelas yang hening kembali riuh setelah kejadian itu.

"B-baekhyun!"

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeolpun ikut berlari keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari ketiga sahabatnya. Sedangkan beberapa dari mereka hanya diam tanpa kata setelah kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah baekhyun sekarang, menyendiri di atap sekolah. Inilah satu satunya tempat baginya untuk merenung dari sekian banyaknya tempat nyaman di sekolah itu. Ia sungguh merasa kesal dan ingin marah saat ini, namun ia tak tahu harus meluapkannya dengan cara seperti apa. Rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah chanyeol sampai ia tersungkur kelantai, tapi ia sadar ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu maksudnya baekhyun cukup sadar diri. Ia pasti tak akan mampu memukul chanyeol yang badannya lebih besar darinya.

"Menyebalkan" ucap baekhyun

"Apanya yang menyebalkan hm?"

Baekhyun tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah pilar besar yang berdiri kokoh disana setelah mendengar sebuah suara mengiterupsinya. Baekhyun langsung cemberut saat menatap seorang anak laki laki dengan seragam yang serupa, anak laki laki itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun kepada anak laki laki itu, dan dengan santai nya ia menguap sambil mengusak rambutnya. Jangan bilang orang itu bolos pelajaran lagi hanya untuk tidur siang diatap sekolah.

"Hal rutin yang aku lakukan saat musim panas" ucapnya tersenyum, baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mendelik, sudah ia duga.

"Kapan kau akan melakukan suatu hal yang berguna? Jika ayahmu tahu kau sering bolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur siang, dia akan mendepakmu dari sekolah ini tak peduli bahwa kau anaknya sekalipun"

"Haha"

Pemuda itu tertawa lalu berjalan mendekat menghampiri baekhyun yang berdiri di pembatas halaman itu, angin musim panas berhembus menghempas surai hitam milik baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa baginya itu menjadi pemandangan indah disiang hari yang terik ini. Melihat baekhyun seperti sebuah penawar rasa bosannya.

"Jangan menangis"

Baekhyun mendongkak tiba tiba lalu menoleh cepat pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Ak-aku tidak menangis, apa apaan kau ini, menyebalkan sekali"

Pemuda itu terkikik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada baekhyun.

"Terlihat dari raut wajahmu, kau hampir menangis, andai suaraku tak menginterupsimu, air matamu pasti sudah menetes"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tahu"

Baekhyun terdengar menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, betapa bodohnya ia. Apa ia secengeng itu sampai orang lain bisa melihat betapa lemahnya dirinya, ia tidak harus menangis hanya karena kejadian itu. Ia tidak harus membuang satu tetes air mata berharganya hanya untuk hal hal tak berguna seperti itu.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi jangan bilang aku sok tahu, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya di depanku"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati baekhyun, mengusak lembut rambut baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

.

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menyusuri satu per satu koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah panik, usai kejadian itu ia memutuskan untuk mengejar baekhyun. Sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian memalukan itu, lihatlah akibatnya? Baekhyun jadi marah dan pergi dari kelas begitu saja, padahal sebentar lagi bel pelajaran selanjutnya akan berbunyi.

"Baekhyun! Kau dimana?" Ucapnya sambil mengusak kesal rambutnya, sungguh ini diluar dugaan.

Baekhyun tak ada dimanapun, ia sudah mencari di semua tempat namun baekhyun tak ada dimanapun. Chanyeol diam beberapa detik untuk berpikir, dan tiba tiba ia menjentikan jarinya lalu berlari kearah sebuah koridor ujung sekolah; menuju atap sekolah.

Chanyeol menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, tak diragukan lagi! Baekhyun pasti ada disana. Ia yakin itu.

 _Brak!_

"Baek?"

Dengan nafas terenggah yang terdengar berat, chanyeol diam membatu di tempatnya saat melihat baekhyun tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berseragam sama. Chanyeol tak tahu siapa dia, ia tak begitu mengenal teman teman satu angkatannya. Nafas chanyeol masih terdengar berat dan terenggah enggah dengan keringat yang merangkak turun dari pelipis ke lehernya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya cepat, kakinya baru saja akan memantapkan langkah pertamanya namun ia menghentikan niatnya secara tiba tiba saat...

Saat melihat pemuda yang tak ia kenal itu mencium baekhyun, pupil mata chanyeol melebar saat itu. Ciuman itu memang tidak mendarat di bibir baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda itu hanya mencium baekhyun tepat di pipi kanannya dan baekhyun tampak tak melawan atau merasa risih sedikitpun.

.

.

 _Puukk!_

 _Puukk!_

 _Puukk!_

"Hey, ayolah! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, bukankah kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya sejak awal?"

Giwoo menghela kasar, chanyeol tampak murung saat kembali ke kelas beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia juga tak bicara barang sepatah katapun padanya, pada yeongsu, atau pada Jungsuk. Chanyeol bahkan tak bergeming saat giwoo memukuli kepala chanyeol berkali kali, biasanya chanyeol akan langsung marah kalau giwoo melakukan itu.

"Apa karena insiden itu kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini, hhh~ baekhyun juga belum kembali ke kelas, apa dia kabur karena malu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol? Kau itu bodoh atau apa, che!" ucap yeongsu penasaran, pasalnya ini kali pertama bagi mereka melihat chanyeol murung seperti ini, ia juga tidak paham apa maksud chanyeol melakukan hal mengejutkan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendelik lalu menghela nafas sambil duduk lemas di bangkunya.

"Dia marah, dia pasti akan membenciku" ucap chanyeol lemas, ketiga temannya lalu saling bertatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya? Apa dia bilang kalau dia membencimu?" tanya yeonsu dibalas gelengan kecil dari chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu belum tentu juga ia akan membencimu, siapa peduli? Sekalipun dia membencimu, bukankah itu tak masalah bagimu" ucap jungsuk sambil menepuk nepuk bahu chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi celotehan teman temannya, ia hanya kembali menghela nafas lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ah, begitu yah" ucapnya lirih

.

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi, semua siswa kembali duduk di tempat mereka masing masing. Begitupun dengan baekhyun...

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun kembali ke kelas beberapa menit sebelum guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya masuk ke kelas. Wajahnya tampak muram, mungkin ia masih merasa kesal karena kejadian mendadak tadi.

Sang guru sudah menjelaskan isi materinya, dan chanyeol tak peduli dengan hal itu, matanya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari baekhyun yang duduk cukup jauh dari mejanya.

Kejadian yang ia lihat di atap sekolah, dan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan tiba tiba saja terlintas begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Entah kenapa chanyeol merasa tak suka pada lelaki itu, cemburu?

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, benarkah ia cemburu? Tapi kenapa harus cemburu? Toh baekhyun bukan siapa siapanya, sekalipun baekhyun akan berciuman tepat hadapannya bersama orang lainpun ia tak punya hak untuk cemburu..

Tapi hatinya...

Hatinya terasa perih saat melihat baekhyun begitu dekat dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

 _"Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak punya ice cream untuk menghiburmu" ucapnya setelah mencium pipi kanan baekhyun. Ini adalah caranya untuk meredakan kesedihan baekhyun, ia selalu melakukannya saat baekhyun hendak menangis atau bahkan sedang menangis._

 _Kebiasaan ini sudah ia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil, dan ia tak bisa menghapus kebiasaan itu. Meskipun berulang kali baekhyun selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa sekarang tidak lagi seperti dulu, mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi 2 laki laki dewasa. Orang akan berpikiran yang tidak tidak kalau ia terus melakukan kebiasaan itu, dan ia tak pernah mau tahu dengan hal itu hingga akhirnya baekhyun lelah untuk menceramahinya._

 _Baekhyun tertawa meledek, "jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi, kita seumuran dan nyatanya aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu"_

 _"Tapi kau lebih imut dariku"_

 _"Chee!"_

 _"Kita sudah lama berteman, dan aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan betapa menggemaskannya dirimu sewaktu kecil"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa dengan menggemaskan, temanya yang satu ini kenapa senang sekali menggodanya dengan ingatan masa kecilnya._

 _Dan chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk, hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar percakapan mereka. Ternyata baekhyun bisa tertawa bersama orang lain, ternyata teori teori bodohnya meleset. Baekhyun bisa menjadi orang yang terlihat menyenangkan bersama laki laki itu, tentu saja! Tentu saja baekhyun bisa melakukan itu karena mereka sudah berteman lama._

 _Tatapan yang baekhyun berikan pada laki laki itupun sangat hangat, tak seperti saat baekhyun menatapnya. Begitu dingin..._

 _"Oh jadi begitu yah" ucap chanyeol lemas lalu memilih beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu._

.

 _Sebuah teori tentangmu, hal yang belum pernah aku lihat dari dirimu, meskipun itu hanya sebatas suara tawa kecilmu._

 _Hm! Sungguh manis,_

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan hal ini disambut kicauan semangat dari para siswa. Musim panas adalah musim yang paling menyenangkan, mereka bisa pulang 1 atau 2 jam lebih awal dari biasanya (hanya berlaku dibeberapa sekolah swasta), dengan begitu para siswa bisa menghabiskan sisa hari dengan berjalan jalan disekitar kota bersama teman temanya. (Bahkan kadang mereka bisa masuk sekolah lebih awal dan pulang sore hari, itu juga hanya berlaku 3 kali dalam 1 bulan saja)

"Ayo, kita jalan jalan dulu sebelum pulang" ucap Jungsuk sambil menepuk bahu tegap chanyeol.

"Tidak, kalian pergilah duluan, aku punya satu urusan yang belum selesai" Jungsuk menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan chanyeol setelah itu ia mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus ikut"

"Yah"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yah! Yeongsu dan giwoo sudah menunggu diluar, sampai jumpa!"

"Hm! Sampai jumpa!"

Hening, semua siswa dikelas itu sudah pergi terbirit birit keluar. Sedangkan itu chanyeol masih duduk di mejanya, menyaksikan baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan buku bukunya. Tak mau canggung akhirnya chanyeol memilih menunggu baekhyun diluar kelas, tepatnya di samping pintu kelas.

 _Tap_

"Eh?"

Baekhyun ber eh ria saat tiba tiba saja ia di hadang oleh chanyeol di pintu kelasnya.

"Baekhyun, ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan"

"Tidak, aku harus pergi ketempat les sekarang, aku sudah terlambat, lain kali saja"

 _Grap!_

Baekhyun tersentak bukan main ketika chanyeol menarik lengannya lalu membawanya berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi menuju keluar gedung sekolah. Entah kemana chanyeol akan membawanya, namun sekarang mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh dari sekolah, selain itu jalan yang chanyeol ambil berlawanan arah dengan arah tujuannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" baekhyun menipis kasar lengan chanyeol hingga genggaman tangan chanyeol terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maumu? Apa kau masih belum puas membuatku malu?"

 _Deg!_

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang menghantarkan perasaan benci ketika menatap chanyeol, chanyeol paham itu, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahami makna tatapan yang baekhyun layangkan padanya. Apa chanyeol begitu terlihat menjijikan dari sudut pandang baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, sungguh itu semua tidak direncanakan, a-awalnya aku..." chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya tiba tiba.

"Aggghhhh! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya padamu, aduh aduh! Bodohnya aku, bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan shock saat chanyeol dengan sengaja melukai dahinya dengan membenturkan nya ke tembok bangunan di belakangnya sambil menggerutu.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bod.."

"Chanyeol"

"Emm?" chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Ja-jangan melukai dahimu seperti itu, dan jangan me-mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh" ucap baekhyun sambil menunduk malu.

Chanyeol diam terpaku, keduanya saling diam, hanya terdengar riuh riuh dari orang orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Hingga angin berhembus lembut menyapu kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Tapi kau menatapku seperti itu... kau membenciku kan?"

"Ah?" baekhyun mendongkak cepat, menatap wajah chanyeol lekat.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum kecut sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah akibat benturan. Baekhyun tahu ia dan chanyeol bukanlah teman akrab, mereka hanya kebetulan sering satu kelas, dan mereka juga pernah satu tempat kursus bersama, tapi entah mengapa baekhyun begitu tidak suka saat chanyeol berteori bahwa dirinya membenci chanyeol hanya karena kejadian tak disengaja siang tadi.

"Aku tidak membencimu"

"Haa?"

"Hm" baekhyun tersenyum.

"Lupakan saja"

 _'Baekhyun tersenyum, baekhyun tersenyum, baekhyun tersenyum, padaku? Untuk pertama kalinya'_

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang, sungguh sangat senang. Jujur saja ia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya ketika seseorang memberikan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Nyaman, ada rasa nyaman yang hinggap kala senyuman baekhyun terpatri untuknya. Senyuman itu, hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, chanyeol"

"Ehm!" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju jalan yang lain. Tatapan chanyeol sama sekali tak teralihkan dari wajah baekhyun sejak baekhyun tersenyum padanya, bahkan sampai tubuh baekhyun menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

Chanyeol terpaku, "Senyuman itu..."

 _Plak!_

"Hoooii tiang jembatan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol meringis mengusap kepalanya, suara itu! Astaga lagi lagi mereka

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini tikus tikus parit! Bukankah kalian pergi jalan jalan?" tanya chanyeol pada ketiga temannya yang saling bersitatap lalu secara bersamaan mereka melempar tatapan curiga pada chanyeol.

"Kami tadi makan di cafe dekat sini, tidak ada kau rasanya tidak seru jadi kami putuskan untuk makan di cafe dekat sini saja, haa? Ngomong ngomong tadi kami melihatmu sedang bicara dengan baekhyun. Apa kau berhasil bicara dengannya?" tanya jungsuk sambil menatap chanyeol dengan memicingkan mata.

"Hm! Jadi kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya? Setidaknya kita membicarakannya dulu sebelum mulai observasi kan?" ucap giwoo dibalas anggukan setuju dari yeonsu.

"Itu, ahh! Astaga aku lupa menanyakannya!"

"Apa!?" ucap ketiganya serentak.

 _Plak!_

"A! Aduh!"

"Huooii! Menyebalkan sekali kau! Lalu apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengannya, pasti kau membicarakan hal yang tidak tidak dengannya, aduh kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali, sebenarnya otakmu itu ditaruh dimana sih"

"Tentu saja disini"

 _Pletak!_

Chanyeol tersenyum 3 jari setelah puas memukul kepala jungsuk lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Ooii! Apa apaan ini!?"

"Nah! Kita pulang, aku tidak mau telat pulang lagi, ibuku akan memarahiku"

Ucap giwoo sambil menepuk bahu jungsuk lalu berjalan santai mendahului jungsuk bersama yeonsu.

.

.

 _Hari itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, yah 'sesuatu' ..._

 _Sesuatu yang terasa sangat berbeda... Walaupun berbeda rasanya sangat familiar.._

 _Hm.. Entahlah, apa mungkin ini efek dari musim panas yang membakar akal sehatku_

 _Tapi meskipun begitu,_

 _Senyumannya telah meluruhkan ribuan teori bodoh yang aku ciptakan sendiri tentangnya.. Ahah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpaling darinya saat ia tersenyum, itu terlihat bodoh kan?_

.

.

.

Horaaaaa! Omaera!

Mind to gimme review hee?

Aaaa~ hai hai bawa ff baru lagi nih dgn cerita dan judul yang gk nyambung wkwk :'v berhubung ff A Silent Soul bentar lg bakal end (makanya updatenya sengaja dilamain whaks! :v) jd aku putuskan untuk post ff chanbaek yg baru, mwahaha! :v

Baydewey, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu anime & manga _oneshoot_ dgn judul yg sama ahaha! :v temanya anak sekolahan, mainstream bgt kan? :v tp walaupun terinspirasi ff ini alurnya jauh bgt dari animenya HAHA! Ada sedikit persamaan waktu, dan pemeran utamanya sih (sifat koplaknya terutama :v )

Untuk chapter 2 gk janji ya bisa fast update :'v but i hope you like this one :') last word, mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa 'penjelasan' yg salah, and! jgn lupa reviewnya yah! Wherever you are, i love you!~ :*

Mata neeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ !  
**

.

TYPO IS MY STYLE

.

Enjoy to read!

.

Another chara ; Daehyun

.

 **ChanBaek : Classmate**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

.

.

"Nah! Kalian sudah dapat semua kopiannya, disana tertulis rumus dari berbagai macam tenses..."

Sudah setengah jam sang guru berceloteh menjelaskan isi materinya di siang hari yang panas itu. Beberapa murid tampak tak begitu bersemangat, sama halnya dengan chanyeol yang lebih tertarik memandangi baekhyun yang duduk jauh dari barisannya, tak seperti dirinya yang mengacuhkan sang guru baekhyun terlihat seperti biasa, memperhatikan guru lalu mencatat beberapa hal yang kiranya ia anggap penting untuk dicatat.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari sosok baekhyun, ia seperti ia sebelumnya. Memakai kacamata saat pelajaran akan dimulai, duduk manis, mencatat beberapa hal penting, dan memperhatikan sang guru yang berceloteh ria membacakan satu per satu contoh contoh kalimat dari berbagai jenis tenses.

3 tahun selalu duduk di dalam ruangan yang sama, 3 tahun juga mereka memakai baju seragam yang sama. Dulu ia tak begitu tertarik pada baekhyun, namun kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda, di tahun terakhir ini ia sedikit demi sedikit menyadari ketertarikan itu, entah itu ketertarikan secara fisik ataupun secara personalitas. Benarkah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Ketika orang yang kita suka berada dekat dengan kita, jantungmu akan memompa darah 2 kali lebih cepat, dan apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia ucapkan selalu terasa indah dimatamu. Apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

PLAK!

Chanyeol terperanjat, semua fantasinya kabur sudah bersamaan dengan pukulan buku tebal dikepalanya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk memakai helm standar internasional besok saat jam pelajaran tertentu dimulai.

"Demi titan titan jelek yang merajalela di pulau paradise, Orangtuamu tidak membayar sekolah untuk ini, apa yang kau lihat disana haah? Apa kau melihat ufo terbang yang menurunkan seekor sapi berkepala kuda dari langit? Atau segerombolan titan titan bertubuh besar dan gempal akan menyerang sekolah kita dan memakan kita semua?"

"Haa?" Chanyeol menatap heran kearah guru muda itu berceloteh ria sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?"

"Oh! A... Maafkan aku bu! Aku sangat merasa kepanasan, jadi aku sedikit melamun" ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, manik matanya bergerak kearah baekhyun dan dari sana baekhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"Senyuman itu..."

Plak!

"Cepat cuci mukamu lalu kembali lagi ke kelas, aku beri kau waktu 5 menit! Kalau kau belum kembali juga dalam waktu 5 menit, kau tidak usah ikut jam pelajaranku lagi"

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang chanyeol!"

"Ohh! Baik!"

Beberapa murid menatapnya takut setelah chanyeol berlari terbirit birit keluar kelas, sedangkan wanita muda berambut sepunggung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak muridnya yang satu itu. Chanyeol benar benar tak bisa mengintrospeksi dirinya setelah hampir 3 tahun bersekolah disini dengan nilai dan perilaku yang jauh dari kata memuaskan.

.

.

"Hhaaa!""

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika air dingin menyapu kulit wajahnya yang terasa sangat kering, cuaca hari ini lebih panas dari cuaca yang sebelumnya dan ia baru menyadari itu.

"Che! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya lagi" ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Merasa bodoh?

Ya! Dirinya merasa sangat bodoh akhir akhir ini, ah tidak tidak... Mungkin ia sudah menyadari betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Baekhyun sangat manis, dan selama 3 tahun ini ia tak bisa meyadarinya. Atau mungkin ia merasa bodoh karena menyukai teman sekelasnya yang notabetenya berlabel sama dengannya yaitu, 'pria tulen'

.

 _Bloom in summer  
_

.

"Giwoo! Chanyeol! Kami akan pergi ke kantin, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya jungsuk menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

Giwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang kemudian memasang wajah masam kala melihat chanyeol yang melamun bagaikan berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan chanyeol"

"Apa yang akan kalian obrolkan hah?" tanya yeonsu dibalas kibasan tangan dari giwoo.

"Hanya masalah club renang kami"

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan yah!"

Giwoo mengangguk, setelah itu ia memutar kusinya kebelakang menepuk bahu chanyeol sekali, hingga pemuda berambut hazel itu mengangkat kepalanya yang terkulai lemas di meja. Giwoo mendengus sekali, wajah chanyeol benar benar tidak enak dipandang, kalau bukan untuk membicarakan masalah yang cukup serius demi tuhan ia malas sekali untuk berbicara dengan makhluk tuhan tak ber etika yang satu ini.

"3 hari lagi, akan ada pembukaan pendaftaran peserta untuk lomba besar, pelatih menyuruh tim kita untuk ikut lomba itu, aku belum menyetujuinya kalau kau belum berpendapat"

"Ah?" ia segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk tegak memperhatikan sahabat satu hobinya itu dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya tim kita kekurangan satu orang, kau tahu sendiri seunggi sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, pelatih menyarankan taehwang untuk ikut dalam tim kita untuk sementara, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah yah... Taehwang juga hebat meskipun ia masih terbilang baru, aku dengar ia pernah ikut tes seleksi untuk tim nasional kan? Ngomong-ngomong pelatih tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang hal ini"

Giwoo menghela, "kau tidak latihan selama hampir 2 minggu lamanya, kau tidak ikut bimbel seperti anak lainnya, kau juga tidak punya kesibukan dirumah seperti anak anak pintar itu, sshh sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Ck!"

Chanyeol diam, matanya kembali bergerak memperhatikan gerak gerik baekhyun hingga baekhyun beranjak dari mejanya lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Ah! Aku ingin ketoilet dulu!"

"Hooii! Kenapa tiba tiba begini, pembicaraan kita belum selesai chanyeol!"

"Panggilan alam tidak bisa diprediksi kawan! Anggap saja aku menyetujui nya!"

"Oii! Keparat! Tsk!"

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan memasuki perpustakaan dan chanyeol sengaja mengikutinya, baekhyun memang selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke perpustakaan. Entah itu untuk sekedar membaca buku atau meminjam buku, hal ini jauh berbeda dari karakter dirinya yang terbilang 'alergi' dengan tumpukan buku dan juga lembaran halaman yang di penuhi tulisan panjang lebar yang memusingkan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dari satu rak ke rak yang lain, ia mengambil beberapa buku tebal dari salah satu rak tinggi itu. Mata sipitnya menatap ke atas kepalanya, tempat dimana buku yang ia cari itu disimpan, baekhyun mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menggapai buku itu, namun baekhyun berpikir jika ia berjingjit sedikit ujung jarinya pasti bisa mengenai buku itu lalu menariknya keluar pelan pelan agar buku lainnya tidak ikut terjatuh.

Ia berjingjit sedikit sambil berusaha meraih buku yang terselip diantara buku buku tebal lainnya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan ternyata tak sesederhana taktiknya, baru saja ujung jemarinya menyentuh sedikit ujung buku itu tiba tiba saja tubuhnya mulai tak seimbang hingga buku yang menjadi incarannya jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Astaga!" pekiknya kaget, baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya bersiap mendapat timpukan keras dari buku tebal yang terjatuh dari atas.

Tapi...

Baekhyun tak merasakan kesakitan atau apapun, baekhyun mendongkak dan menatap sebuah tangan panjang yang menangkap buku itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun terkejut lalu memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Bukan sebuah wajah seseorang yang ia dapat tepat di depan wajahnya, namun dada bidang yang terpampang tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Oh!" baekhyun mendongkak cepat dan didapatinya sebuah wajah familiar dengan mata besar dengan gigi putih yang berderet rapih tanpa cela tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"T-terima kasih" ucap baekhyun terbata.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan orang lain kalau letaknya terlalu tinggi"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap chanyeol tajam, "apa maksudmu tubuhku terlalu pendek untuk mengambil buku itu?"

"Haa? A-ah! Bu-bukan seperti itu ma-maksudku akan berbahaya jika buku lain ikut jatuh dan menimpa tubuh kecilmu"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "kecil?"

Chanyeol refleks menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang lalu menggerakan kedua tangannya menyerupai tanda silang didepan wajahnya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"ti-tidak! A-ah! Tidak maksudku bukan begitu, jangan tersinggung, a-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung ukuran tubuhmu"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang baru saja dijatuhkan chanyeol, lalu menumpuknya di atas buku lain dalam pangkuan tangannya untuk kemudian tangannya bergerak membenahi kacamata yang dengan manisnya bertengger membingkai kedua mata indahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi" baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memutar tubuhnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Baekhyun, a-apa buku buku itu untuk bahan tugas sejarah kelompok kita?"

Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan mengangguk, "yah begitulah, tapi tidak semuanya"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk ragu lalu menghampiri chanyeol untuk kemudian memberikan tumpukan buku tebal itu di pangkuan chanyeol. Tak ada senyuman manis ataupun ucapan minta tolong, baekhyun hanya menatapnya dingin lalu beranjak dari sana, membiarkan chanyeol kewalahan dengan buku buku tebal itu yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuannya.

.

"Baekhyun, kau akan membaca semua buku ini, ini te-terlalu banyak" ucap chanyeol menginterupsi pergerakan tangan baekhyun tang hendak mengambil buku lainnya dari rak yang berbeda.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak kuat mengangkat buku buku itu?"

 _"Yang benar saja! Apa dia meremehkan kekuatanku? Astaga sayang kau tidak tahu betapa perkasanya aku ini"_ batin chanyeol menggerutu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ti-tidak! Tanganku sangat kuat, dan mengangkat beban seringan ini adalah hal yang mudah" chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu banyak, bisakah kau menyimpannya di meja? Aku harus memilahnya lagi karena perpustakaan tidak akan mengizinkan untuk meminjam buku lebih dari 3 dihari yang sama"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu dengan sangat hati hati ia berjalan mengikuti baekhyun.

Bugh!

"Apa tanganmu sakit?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tugas ini waktunya masih lama sekali, kita bahkan belum memasuki waktu liburan, apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, aku juga tidak akan mengerjakannya dalam waktu dekat, mengingat masih banyak tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi aku rasa mengumpulkan beberapa informasi detail akan sangat meringankan tugas sebelum observasi"

"Ah begitu yah, harusnya kau meminta bantuan kami juga, bagaimanapun sekarang kita satu kelompok"

Baekhyun mendongkak seraya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Jujur saja ia hampir lupa itu, sekarang ia dan teman teman chanyeol adalah teman satu kelompok, tugas kelompok harus dilakukan secara berkelompok juga, ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya sendirian meskipun hal itu mungkin saja untuk baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar, sekarang kita satu kelompok"

"Aku juga sering kesini kalau ada waktu luang"

"Benarkah?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol dengan selidik

"Ya begitulah, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang senang mengunjungi perpustakaan"

"Haa? Itu tidak benar, aku senang membaca, asal kau tahu saja"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat chanyeol menunjukan wajah kesalnya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Begitu ya"

.

Usai memilih buku yang akan ia pinjam, chanyeol membantu baekhyun menyimpan kembali beberapa buku lain kedalam tempat asalnya. Setelah itu baekhyun dan chanyeol membawa buku buku itu ke meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kau akan meminjam semua buku ini?" tanya sang penjaga perpustakaan sambil membaca satu per satu judul buku buku itu.

"Yah, hanya untuk bacaan saja"

"Heum? Chanyeol?" sang penjaga perpustakaan mengerutkan keningnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya chanyeol

"Ahahah! Astaga ini pertama kali nya kau masuk ke perpustakaan, benar benar sebuah keajaiban untuk anak yang alergi dengan tumpukan buku sepertimu"

Mendengar itu baekhyun mengernyit lalu segera menatap chanyeol yang mulai tampak gugup.

"Eeeh? A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku sering datang kesini untuk membaca buku, apa kau tidak pernah melihatku berlalu lalang disini hanya untuk mencari buku bacaan favoritku?"

"Hmph! Berlalu lalang? Aku tidak pernah absen duduk dimeja ini kau tahu? Dan aku selalu memperhatikan anak anak yang masuk kesini, wajahmu tidak begitu familiar disini"

"Heeii! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan mengarang yah"

"Ahh! Akui saja kalau kau memang belum pernah datang kesini, buku favorit? Hmph! Buku favorit apa, menginjakan kaki kemaripun baru satu kali ini saja, heh! 'Favorit' kepalamu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa chanyeol berbohong seperti itu padanya. Dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya, harusnya ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sering pergi ke perpustakaan, baekhyun bahkan sudah mencurigai kebohongannya sejak awal.

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong dari arah perpustakaan menuju kelas, chanyeol membawa tumpukan buku di pangkuannya sedangkan baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tak saling bersuara hingga pada akhirnya baekhyun melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah chanyeol.

"Tanganmu pasti sakit" ucap baekhyun lalu mengambil alih tumpukan buku di pangkuan chanyeol

"Ti-tidak apa apa baek, ini tidak berat" chanyeol tersenyum

"Tidak apa apa"

Keduanya kembali diam, chanyeol sendiri mulai merasa canggung. Rasa malu akibat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi entah kenapa masih melekat saja pada dirinya, ia yakin baekhyun menertawainya meskipun baekhyun tidak tertawa secara gamblang dihadapannya. Demi cacing cacing diperut yang mencuri semua nutrisi rasanya ia ingin sekali menceburkan diri kelaut lalu berjanji tak akan pernah muncul lagi ke permukaan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah?" chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap baekhyun seksama.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, kenapa kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sering pergi ke perpustakaan?"

"I-itu... Hm... Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu risih berada satu kelompok dengan orang biasa sepertiku"

"Hm? Orang biasa?"

"Y-yah, maksudku aku tidak seperti anak anak lain, aku tidak terlalu pintar dan aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa risih dengan hal itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "Aku tidak pernah risih dengan siapapun, meskipun sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit aneh ketika mengobrol bersamamu seperti ini"

"Ha? Aneh? Apa aku aneh?" jari telunjuk chanyeol bergerak menyentuh batang hidungnya sendiri kemudian baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan ekspresi lucunya.

"T-tidak! Maksudku kau tidak aneh, hanya saja aku memang tidak pernah dekat apalagi mengobrol denganmu seperti ini"

"Hmm jadi begitu yah" ucapnya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan baekhyun.

"Jangan tersinggung, A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Tidak, tidak apa apa, aku bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung, bahkan saat semua guru disekolah ini memanggilku bodoh, tolol, bego, atau semacamnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, keduanya kembali saling mengatupkan mulut sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah kelas.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan chanyeol terlihat menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai yang di pijaknya.

"Maaf yah"

"Apa?"

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin" chanyeol memdongkak lalu tersenyum pada baekhyun.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Aku merasa sangat tidak enak padamu"

"Lupakanlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu"

Chanyeol terdiam saat baekhyun kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memutar waktu dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahanmu, jadi percuma saja menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi"

"B-baekhyun.."

"Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir, kita harus segera ke kelas"

"Oh! Baiklah!"

Dan sampai saat kedua kakinya membawanya ke dalam kelas, ia masih memikirkan hal itu. Lebih tepatnya ia masih memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang baekhyun pikirkan saat ia tak sengaja menciumnya, tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi apa yang dikatakan baekhyun juga benar. Tak ada gunanya ia memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi, namun setidaknya chanyeol sekarang tahu bahwa baekhyun 'mungkin' tak bermasalah dengan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda waktu belajar telah usai sudah berbunyi 6 menit yang lalu, kelas sudah tampak sepi karena sebagian siswa lainnya langsung berlari berhamburan keluar dengan tak sabarnya. Sedangkan itu chanyeol dan teman temannya masih berada didalam kelas merapihkan beberapa alat alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Chanyeol! Yeonsu, jungsuk, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian kali ini, aku harus cepat pulang kerumah" ucap giwoo tiba tiba membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya heran

"Hm? Apa ibumu menyuruhmu pulang lebih cepat?" giwoo mengangguk membalas pertanyaan jungsuk.

"Begitulah"

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang duluan, kakakku baru saja pulang dari kyoto dan dia sudah menjemputku, sial sekali untuk apa juga menjemputku apa dia pikir aku ini masih anak SD" celoteh yeonsu diikuti tawa renyah dari yang lainnya.

"Kau juga?" tanya chanyeol

"Maaf!"

"Hh! Apa boleh buat, bagaimana denganmu chanyeol?" tanya jungsuk menatap chanyeol yang masih duduk manis dikursinya.

"Aku?"

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa, yasudah lain kali saja, aku juga harus pulang sekarang karena kami mau menjemput nenekku di rumah sakit" jungsuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hm, baiklah"

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi duluan yah!"

"Ehm!" chanyeol mengangguk, memperhatikan ketiga temannya yang berjalan bersamaan keluar kelas sampai akhirnya mata bulat chanyeol beralih pandang menatap baekhyun yang terlihat masih berada di mejanya sambil bercengkerama dengan seseorang yang duduk di depan mejanya.

Chanyeol berencana menghampiri baekhyun namun rasanya tidak enak jika harus muncul secara tiba tiba diantara mereka, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Ia masih duduk di kursinya menunggu saat yang tepat, dan tak lama orang yang chanyeol kenal itu berpamitan pulang lebih dulu pada baekhyun dan tak lupa juga kepada dirinya (karena tinggal chanyeol dan baekhyun yang ada dikelas)

"Baek?" baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara chanyeol dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Oh? Ya, ada apa chanyeol? Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang, tapi tidak sekarang"

Baekhyun mengernyit, matanya melirik sebentar jam tangannya "Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau ada jadwal bimbel?"

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Tadinya aku dan teman temanku berencana pergi jalan jalan, kami memang selalu melakukan itu seusai pulang sekolah tapi ehm..."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, matanya bergerak tak tenang menatap ubin dan langit langit kelas bergantian sambil menggaruk lehernya yang baekhyun yakini- itu tidaklah terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Apa mereka pulang lebih dulu?" tanya baekhyun betinsiatif melihat wajah chanyeol yang tampak gusar.

"Yah, mereka punya urusan masing masing, ah! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Harusnya hari ini aku pergi bimbel, tapi aku sudah mengalihkan jadwalnya kemarin, jadi hari ini aku mungkin bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya"

"Ka-kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku jalan jalan sebentar saja!?" ucap chanyeol cepat dan lantang membuat baekhyun sedikit mengernyit.

"A-aku?"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau menolaknya"

Baekhyun masih mengatupkan mulutnya, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar. Pipi chanyeol tampak bersemu merah sampai ke kuping lucunya, apakah chanyeol malu? Apa chanyeol merasa malu saat mengajak baekhyun? Well well sepertinya begitu.

Hal itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ternyata chanyeol juga punya sisi malu dalam dirinya yang terlihat cuek dan masa bodoh dengan apapun.

"Baiklah"

Dan pada saat itu chanyeol mendongkak, membelalakan matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Chanyeol mendongkak menatap langit malam yang terlihat sangat indah dengan bintang bintang bersinar bagaikan permata yang berhamburan diatas langit, didampingi cahaya bulan yang terang sedang.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, menikmati malam yang sejuk setelah merasakan suhu panas disiang hari. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit mereka saling berdiam diri ditemani 2 kaleng minuman soda yang mereka pegang masing masing.

"Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu panas, benar kan?" ucap chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, yah" baekhyun mendongkak ikut menatap langit yang indah penuh kerlip cahaya bintang itu.

"Ehm.. Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Siang itu, aku tak sengaja melihatmu di atap sekolah"

Kalimat itu membuat baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si pengucap kalimat. Lewat cahaya malam baekhyun dapat melihat perbahan ekspresi dari ulat ulat wajah chanyeol.

"Aku juga melihatmu sedang bersama seorang lelaki, aku yakin dia juga satu angkatan dengan kita"

"Ah! Maksudmu daehyun"

"D-daehyun?"

"Dia temanku, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, dia juga satu angkatan dengan kita"

"Oh begitu yah" chanyeol tersenyum kecut, bukan berita buruk sebenarnya yang ia dengar. Ternyata mereka hanya berteman, hanya berteman saja...

Mereka tidak dekat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Maaf yah"

"Eh?" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap baekhyun cermat, mencoba mencari binar mata dari balik surai yang menutupi matanya saat baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau harus melihat hal seperti itu"

"Hm?"

"Kau juga melihatnya sedang mencium pipiku kan?"

"Iyah"

Buku buku tangan chanyeol memutih ketika mencengkeram kaleng sodanya, kejadian itu entah mengapa terbesit begitu saja dibenaknya bagaikan sebuah bayangan hantu. Dan ketika ia mengingat itu ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya berdiri kaku memperhatikan dua orang yang saling tersenyum malu.

"Itu kebiasaan bodohnya" baekhyun tertawa kecil mengingat betapa bodohnya si daehyun itu.

mata chanyeol berkilat tajam lalu mendengus pelan.

"Kebiasaan? Apa ada kebiasaan seperti itu?"

Keduanya kembali saling diam, baekhyun masih berkutat dengan kaleng sodanya dan chanyeol yang masih berkecambuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jutaan umpatan ia layangkan pada teman baekhyun yang bernama daehyun itu, merutuki kebiasaan bodoh tak berfaedahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuka tutup kalengnya? Biar aku bantu" chanyeol tiba tiba bertanya saat melihat baekhyun yang tampak hanya bermain dengan penutup kaleng sodanya.

"T-tidak! Tidak perlu nanti..."

Dengan inisiatif tingginya chanyeol segera merebut kaleng soda yang dipegang baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan baekhyun ucapkan hingga tiba tiba...

Psssttttt...

"Ppffttt" baekhyun menahan tawanya cepat dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun bahkan hampir tertawa terbahak mana kala semprotan dari dalam kaleng soda itu menyembur ke wajah chanyeol saat chanyeol membuka tutup kalengnya. Chanyeol tampak lucu dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat terlihat bodoh.

"Ahh sialnya" chanyeol mendengus dan menyimpan kaleng botol itu ditanah dengan kesalnya, lalu menepuk nepuk baju seragamnya yang terciprat air soda.

"Biar aku bersihkan" baekhyun segera mengambil selembar tissu dari dalam saku seragamnya lalu mengusapkannya lembut ke wajah chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau tertawa lakukan saja, bibirmu berkedut kedut seperti pantat ayam" ucap chanyeol kesal.

"Apa!?"

"Ahah ahaha a-aku hanya bercanda" ucap chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku baru saja akan mengatakan jangan membuka tutupnya, karena aku sudah mengocok ngocok kalengnya tadi"

Dan ucapan baekhyun hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari chanyeol.

"Seragammu jadi kotor"

"Tidak apa apa"

Pergerakan tangan baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mengusap sisa air soda di bagian surai chanyeol. Keduanya kembali diam saat manik mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Irama jantung baekhyun mulai tak stabil, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini ketika chanyeol memegang tangannya sambil menatap intens ke matanya. Baekhyun terpaku dan hanya diam dengan tatapan lembut itu, hingga tak sadar keduanya saling mencondongkan tubuh mereka mendekat satu sama lain, semakin dekat dan terus mendekat bagaikan sebuah tarikan magnet yang tak bisa terelakan

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat jarak antar wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"Oiii baekhyun!"

Duarr

Bagaikan mendapat tembakan super dari langit, baekhyun segera membuka matanya lalu mengalihkannya kebelakang bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki sambil membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Daehyun?"

Orang yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya keudara lalu melambaikannya, dan dengan santainya ia berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan chanyeol yang menajam.

 _"Dia?"_

Tatapan mata chanyeol begitu tajam menatap daehyun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sungguh orang bernama daehyun ini sangat menyebalkan, muncul seperti hantu tanpa diundang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang kerumah, ibumu akan khawatir" tanya daehyun heran.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya menemani chanyeol jalan jalan" balas baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Baekhyun berharap daehyun tidak melihatnya dan chanyeol yang hampir berciuman di bangku taman yang sepi pada malam hari. Kalau sampai daehyun melihatnya ughh... Entah apa yang harus ia katakan kalau daehyun bertanya soal hal itu.

Daehyun tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan baekhyun, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali berubah tenang lalu mendelik kearah chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari baekhyun.

"Begitu yah, tapi harusnya kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh bersama orang asing"

 _"Orang asing?"_ batin chanyeol

Tep!

Baekhyun lekas menepis kasar tangan daehyun yang terulur menyentuh bahunya, tatapan tak suka segera baekhyun layangkan pada sosok sahabat yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Chanyeol teman sekelasku, d-dia bukan orang asing"

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu dia teman sekelasmu, chanyeol? Ah nama itu, bukankah kau bilang chanyeol itu asing bagimu?"

"Daehyun!"

"Kau mengatakan itu saat kau tahu kau satu kelompok dengannya kan?"

Chanyeol tersentak, dan baekhyun dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut chanyeol dengan sangat jelas meskipun ia hanya melihatnya dari ekor matanya.

 _"Begitu yah? Aku ini asing baginya"_

"Daehyun tutup mulutmu! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu, kau sungguh ke-"

Tap!

Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya ketika chanyeol menepuk lembut pundaknya.

"Baekhyun! Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku duluan yah!" chanyeol tersenyum, senyum kekecewaan. Setelah itu chanyeol menyambar tasnya di atas bangku dan tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol pergi setengah berlari

"Chanyeol!?"

Bahkan saat baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan lantang, chanyeol tak berbalik barang sedetikpun padanya.

"Ah, dia pergi" ucap daehyun sambil menyeringai tipis

"Daehyun! Kau keterlaluan"

"Apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku? Chanyeol sangat asing bagimu, bahkan kau tak yakin bisa bekerja sama dengannya kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, tangannya terkepal erat mencengkeram tissu yang sudah basah ditangannya

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu"

"Hm?"

"Bukan begitu"

.

Chanyeol terus berlari, kaki kaki panjangnya melangkah tanpa ragu menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk tidak berbalik dan menatap baekhyun saat baekhyun memanggil namanya, rasanya terlalu sakit...

 _"Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, kenapa ia harus merasa bahwa diriku adalah orang asing, kenapa harus seperti itu?"_

Berlari dan berlari, hanya itulah yang bisa chanyeol lakukan. Esok hari, saat ia dan baekhyun kembali bertemu dalam satu kelas... Entah ia harus bersikap seperti apa, apakah ia harus bersikap biasa saja mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, atau ia harus bersikap acuh pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, chanyeol tampak tak menyapa kepada baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari hal itu, baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perubahan sikap chanyeol padanya. Dulu chanyeol juga seperti itu padanya

Mereka tidak saling sapa atau saling bicara satu sama lain, dan harusnya baekhyun mulai kembali terbiasa dengan hal itu. Chanyeol tetap bersama teman temannya seperti biasa, tertawa terbahak didalam kelas atau mendapat teguran karena tertidur pada saat jam pelajaran.

Namun ada satu hal yang begitu berbeda dari chanyeol, hari ini ia tak pernah mencuri pandang padanya. Ia juga tak lagi memperhatikannya, meskipun baekhyun bertingkah seakan ia tak peduli dengan hal itu, tapi jujur saja sebenarnya baekhyun merasa kehilangan moment itu. Moment saat baekhyun menangkap basah chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya lalu chanyeol akan tersenyum malu sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Chanyeol, hari ini kita pulang sore, kau akan latihan kan?"

"Hm"

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Yaahhh begitulah, aku butuh sedikit pelampiasan" jawab chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya keudara.

"Uh? Pelampiasan?" giwoo memiringkan kepalanya keheranan, tumben sekali chanyeol berbasa basi seperti ini.

"Sejenis penghilang kegalauan" chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi giwoo.

"Galau? Galau apanya?"

"Che! Bukan urusanmu, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung pergi ke tempat latihan, bagaimana denganmu giwoo?"

"Aku juga berencana begitu"

"Baiklah, kita pergi bersama"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap dan mengekori setiap gerak gerik baekhyun.

 _"Hm? Dia tidak berniat menjelaskannya padaku"_ chanyeol menghela

 _"Apa ia berpikir hal itu tidaklah penting?"_

 _"Ah sudah jelas begitu kan?"_

 _"Aku bukan siapa siapa"_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut sendiri sambil menatap baekhyun, dan giwoo yang sadar dengan hal itu hanya berdiam diri sambil berspekulasi tentang keduanya. yang ia lihat chanyeol tak seperti biasanya, meskipun ia masih tertawa terbahak tapi hari ini ia bisa melihat kesedihan dari sorot matanya, apalagi saat chanyeol bilang bahwa ia butuh pelampiasan kegalauan nya. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara chanyeol dan baekhyun?

.

.

.

Pritt!

Suara kencang dari peluit itu terdengar nyaring dipendengaran chanyeol saat ia berhasil sampai ketempat sang pelatih setelah mengarungi air dingin di kolam itu.

"Chanyeol! Waktumu berkurang 3 menit dari biasanya, rekor tercepatmu lewat 1 bulan yang lalu dan berhasil di susul oleh yunha"

Chanyeol mendongkak lalu tersenyum, sedangkan itu sang pelatih hanya menatapnya heran sambil mencatat waktu tempuh nya kali ini di atas sebuah kertas berlapis papan dada yang selalu ia bawa saat melatih anak anak didiknya. Dan setelah mendengar ucapan pelatihnya chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pemuda berwajah imut yang duduk manis di bangku.

"Yunha! Kau berhasil mengalahkanku!? Itu hebat!"

"Terima kasih senior!"

pemuda bernama yunha itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu entah bagaimana otaknya merespon, wajah dan senyuman yunha mengingatkannya pada baekhyun.

"Karena dia galau, kecepatannya jadi berkurang 2% hahaha" ucap giwoo tiba tiba dengan gaya bicara yang terdengar meledek

"Ck! Diam kau!"

"Hm? Galau? Kau patah hati yah?" tanya sang pelatih penasaran, chanyeol menggeleng cepat merespon pertanyaan sang pelatih muda itu.

"A-apa?"

"Hh~ masa muda adalah masa transisi, hal sepele seperti itu kadang bisa berdampak buruk pada pengembangan diri, chanyeol! Aku ingin kau fokus pada latihanmu untuk saat ini, kita hanya punya waktu 2 minggu untuk berlatih sebelum lomba"

"Lagipula siapa juga yang galau" gerutunya sambil memasang kembali kacamata renangnya, lalu bersiap pada posisinya

"Ayo mulai lagi, kali ini harus lebih cepat"

"Baik!"

Pritt!

.

.

 _'Tentang itu? Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan nya padaku? Apa aku harus bertanya lebih dulu?'_

Chanyeol berdiam diri di dalam kolam, membiarkan setengah tubuh tingginya terendam air kolam yang dingin. Matanya menatap riak air yang tenang, semua temannya sudah selesai latihan dan mereka semua sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang, namun tak demikian dengan chanyeol. Air selalu membawa dampak ketenangan untuknya dan ketika ia mendapat banyak tekanan chanyeol bisa menghambiskan waktu berjam jam untuk berenang.

Kali ini ia tidak punya beban ataupun tekanan, tapi rasanya suasanan hatinya tidak begitu baik. Sang pelatih yang memperhatikan chanyeol sejak awal latihan juga merasakan hal itu, chanyeol akhir akhir ini selalu absen latihan dan tiba tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suasana hati chanyeol yang sedang buruk.

Baginya itu tidak terlihat biasa saja, pasalnya chanyeol adalah orang yang periang.

Priitt!

Hingga satu tiupan peluit nyaring terdengar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Chanyeol! Keluarlah dari kolam, bersihkan badanmu dan ganti pakaianmu! Latihan sudah selesai!"

"Oh!? Baik!"

Setelah itu chanyeol bergegas keluar dari kolam, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan ruang ganti. Selesai membersihkan diri ia kembali berkumpul bersama temannya, sebagian banyak dari mereka sudah pamit pulang. Hanya ada giwoo dan seorang teman satu klubnya tengah mengobrol.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, chanyeol hanya menghampiri mereka untuk duduk di bangku yang juga mereka tempati.

"Malam ini bandku akan tampil, kau mau melihatnya? Kalau kau mau aku punya satu tiket gratis dan satu kupon makan gratis"

"Waahh! Ini sangat menarik! Apa tiketnya berlaku hanya untuk 1 orang?"

"Tidak, tiketnya berlaku untuk 2 orang tapi kupon makannya hanya berlaku untuk satu orang"

Giwoo tersenyum semringah, lalu beralih menatap chanyeol yang sedang melipat seragamnya ke dalam tas.

"Menarik sekali, chanyeol! Kau mau ikut? Tiketnya berlaku untuk 2 orang, kupon makannya kau boleh ambil, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu"

"Ah... Kedengarannya sangat seru, tapi sepertinya suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, maaf yah kawan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melipat seragamnya, sedangkan itu giwoo dan temannya saling bersitatap kemudian menggedikan bahu mereka tanda tak mengerti.

"Hm? Jadi kau tidak akan datang?" tanya giwoo memastikan

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang sendirian saja kalau begitu"

"Kalau kau akan datang, lebih baik kita pergi bersama, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus" giwoo menjentikkan jarinya, dan chanyeol yang melihat antusiasme dari teman masa kecilnya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Pergi ke acara seperti itu benar benar gayanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, chanyeol! Aku duluan yah! Sampai jumpa!"

"Chanyeol! Aku juga pergi duluan yah! Sampai jumpa!"

"Yo!" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, giwoo dan seungi sudah pulang dan sekarang ia sendirian disini.

Yah, kecuali mungkin pelatihnya yang entah berantah ada dimana, jaket dan tasnya masih ada diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya keudara, tangannya meronggoh saku jaket klubnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah box kardus kecil beserta sebuah pemantik.

Satu batang rokok ia tarik dari dalam box lalu mengapitnya diantara jemari telunjuk dan jemari tengahnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"A-ah!?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat rokok batangnya dirampas begitu saja dari tangannya oleh sang pelatih yang entah datang dari mana. Pelatihnya menatap chanyeol tajam sebelum membuang rokok batang beserta box nya kedalam tong sampah. Pelatihnya memang tak menyukai anak anak sekolah yang merokok.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau tampak muram dan tak bersemangat"

"Ehm? Benarkah? Haha aku rasa aku seperti biasanya"

Sang pelatih tertawa kecil sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping chanyeol. Ia yakin ia tak salah tebak, dari gerak gerik anak didiknya yang satu ini ia tahu kalau chanyeol sedang tidak baik dalam artian yang lain. Lihatlah cara dia berbicara atau saat chanyeol diam diam akan merokok, setahunya chanyeol akan merokok hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya (chanyeol tidak akan merokok tanpa alasan)

"Apa kau sedang merasa gelisah atau semacamnya?"

"Begitulah"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Sang pelatih tertawa sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol gemas, ah~ mungkin chanyeol lupa sesuatu, mungkin chanyeol lupa bahwa pelatihnya ini sebenarnya tahu semuanya tentang chanyeol dari sumber terpecaya; ayah chanyeol sendiri.

"Ayolah, aku pelatihmu! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau berumur 11 tahun saat pertama kalinya kau masuk club renang ini, aku bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati murid muridku"

"Aku rasa kau tidak sehebat itu"

"Heeh, jangan mengalihkam topik pembicaraan"

Chanyeol mendengus, matanya lebih tertarik menatap kolam dengan gelombang air yang kecil di dalamnya.

"Aku punya teman satu kelas"

"Teman sekelas? Yah, lalu?"

"Selama ini kami selalu satu kelas, semua teman sekelasku akan berganti setiap tahunnya tapi hanya dia yang tidak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun"

"Apa itu takdir atau hanya kebetulan?"

Chanyeol menggerakan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin semacam kebetulan yang berubah menjadi sebuah takdir"

"Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"Selama ini tidak, kami tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain, yah... Dia memang tidak begitu suka mengobrol"

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya berputar putar?"

Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa kecil, entahlah apa yang ia tertawakan, dan hal itu membuat sang pelatih menatapnya penuh keheranan. Lalu keduanya saling diam, hanya terdengar deru suara nafas dari chanyeol.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya"

"Menyukainya yah? Oh begitu..." sang pelatih mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, namun satu detik kemudian pupil matanya melebar sambil menatap chanyeol. Dan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan santai

"Hhee? Tunggu! Bukankah kau sekolah di sekolah khusus laki laki yah?"

"Ah keceplosan" sahut chanyeol seraya menepuk dahinya pelan, chanyeol lupa yang satu ini. Pelatihnya kan tahu kalau dia sekolah di sekolah khusus kaum adam.

"Tidak apa apa, rasanya tidak terlalu mengejutkan, pacarku juga seorang pria"

"Eh!?" kali ini chanyeol yang tampak terkejut, hampir saja ia tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan sarkastik pelatihnya.

"Ahah ahahaha aku membocorkan rahasiaku deh, sial..."

"T-t-t-tunggu, sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol bertanya, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pelatihnya yang dikenal berkarismatik, tampan, baik, dan kalem ini menyimpan sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Sebenarnya beberapa temannya sudah mencurigai hal ini karena sang guru tak jarang membawa seorang teman lelaki berwajah cantik ketempat latihan, dan sesekali mereka tampak tidak seperti 2orang yang berteman baik. Namun chanyeol tentu saja memilih untuk tidak percaya, da hell! Pelatihnya terlihat tidak seperti orang yang memiliki ketertarin khusus pada pria.

Sang pelatih tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu "Aku menyadari kecenderunganku yang lebih tertarik pada laki laki saat sma, orangtuaku tahu itu dari awal, jadi mereka tidak terkejut sama sekali saat aku mengatakan kebenaran itu"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hahaha malah aku yang sangat terkejut saat aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak pernah menyukai perempuan, teman temanku juga menyadarinya lebih dulu"

"Apa aku juga seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol, lagi

"Aku rasa kau juga punya kecenderungan yang sama, apa kau sudah menyukainya sejak kalian kelas 1?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya, dan kali ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bicara dan..." chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk beralih menatap kolam yang terlihat menenangkan

"Dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, aku mungkin menyukainya" lanjutnya

"Katakan itu padanya, terserah apa ia akan menerimanya atau malah berbalik membencimu, jangan jadi pria yang pengecut"

"Tapi ia bilang, aku terasa sangat asing baginya, aku seperti orang asing dan aku rasa ia tidak nyaman denganku"

"Kau tidak akan tahu apakah ia merasa nyaman denganmu atau tidak kalau kau tidak mencoba mencari tahunya sendiri"

"Hm.. Kau benar"

"Setiap orang punya pendapat sendiri tentang dirimu, mungkin pendapatnya tentangmu adalah kau seperti orang asing baginya.. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak begitu" sang pelatih tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut hazel setengah basah milik chanyeol, untuk kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan merentangkan tangan tinggi tinggi.

"Hhh! Entahlah, aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya"

"Ah! Aku hampir terlambat menjemput pacarku"

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Yah, jika kau ingin berada lebih lama disini lakukan saja, tempat latihan tutup sekitar setengah jam lagi"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan yah chanyeol?"

"Ehm!" chanyeol mengangguk

"Hyung!"

Baru satu langkah, sang pelatih kembali berbalik menatap chanyeol yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih"

Sang Pelatih mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Aku duluan!"

Chanyeol kini benar benar sendirian di tempat latihan yang luas itu, ia hanya terdiam menatap kosong kearah kolam. Sejenak ia masih sibuk bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _'Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Tapi ini terlalu cepat'_

 _'Apa baekhyun akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakannya?'_

 _'Ah tidak tidak, masih terlalu awal'_

"Chanyeol?"

 _'Jika aku mengatakannya apakah ia akan marah?_ '

"Hoii chanyeol!?"

Teriakan dengan suara yang tak asing tiba tiba saja membuyarkan lamunannya dan mengacak pemikiran pemikirannya, pria berambut hazel itu mendongkak dan mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah lain, dan dilihatnya sang pelatih menatapnya aneh di pintu masuk ruangan pelatihan itu.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di depan, temuilah ia, sepertinya ia sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

Kening chanyeol berkerut, "Seseorang? Apa itu ayahku?"

"Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahmu bodoh! Cepat temui dia! Jangan membuatnya menunggu lagi"

"Oke oke! Aku akan memakai sepatuku dulu"

Setelah sang pelatih menghilang dari pintu utama, ia bergegas memakai sepatunya lalu menyambar tasnya dan menyampirkan salah satu tali ranselnya di bahu kanannya untuk kemudian segera berlari kecil ke pintu utama

.

.

Suara langkah kaki chanyeol begitu menggema di ruangan itu ketika sepatunya menuruni satu per satu anak tangga yang membawanya keluar dari tempat pelatihan. Langkah dan pergerakan tangannya sempat terhenti beberapa saat, dari jendela kecil di pintu ruangan itu ia bisa melihat sesosok siluet dari orang yang ia kenal tengah duduk menyendiri di salah satu anak tangga berkeramik dingin itu.

'Dia?'

Ekspresi chanyeol berubah murung, buku tangannya memutih mencengkeram gagang pintu yang terasa sangat dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, rasa senang yang beberapa hari lalu hinggap dihatinya ketika berpapasan dengan baekhyun kini mendadak hilang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mendorong pintu itu perlahan.

Tap

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongkak lalu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Ah? C-chanyeol!" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, kini ia bisa bernafas lega saat melihat wajah chanyeol lagi. Jujur saja ia begitu ingin melihat wajah chanyeol sedekat ini meskipun tatapan chanyeol dingin, tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa sedang kau la -"

"Setelah latihan kau pasti haus, aku membawakanmu minuman isotonik" -baekhyun memotong kemudian memberikan sebotol kecil minuman dingin, melihat itu chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menerima dengan senang botol minuman dari tangan baekhyun

"Oh, terimakasih"

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dari sini"

"Ehm? Begitukah?"

"Yah, begitulah"

"Ah ngomong ngomong kau tidak pergi bimbel?" chanyeol memutar tutup botol itu lalu menenggak air didalamnya.

"Aku membolos"

"Fftttt!"

Byur!

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat chanyeol dengan tiba tiba menyemburkan air minuman yang ia duga - mungkin air itu belum sempat menyapa kerongkongannya. Andai baekhyun tak gesit beralih tempat, mungkin saja air yang menyembur dari mulut chanyeol mengenai wajahnya yang berdiri agak rendah dari posisi chanyeol.

"A-apa!? K-kau membolos?"

"Jangan terkejut, aku memang sudah merencanakannya" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya chanyeol lirih, sungguh ia ingin tahu atas dasar apa baekhyun yang luar biasa pintar dan taat peraturan ini mau maunya membolos bimbel.

"Untuk menemuimu"

"E-eh?"

Chanyeol diam terkejut setelah mendengar alasan kenapa baekhyun membolos bimbel. Hanya untuk menemuinya? Tapi mengapa?

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap baekhyun lalu memberikan selembar tissu bersih pada chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun seperti orang dungu, baekhyun bahkan sempat terkikik kecil melihat sisa sisa air yang membasahi dagunya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan bersamaan menyusuri tempat yang agak sepi itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat latihanku?" chanyeol memulai pembicaraan

"Aku mencarinya di internet dengan memakai nama klubmu, klub renangmu sangat terkenal hingga aku mudah menemukan tempat latihan kalian"

"Oh begitu yah" chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia tak pernah merasa klub renangnya terkenal. Tapi itu juga mungkin saja, berhubungan pelatihnya adalah personil tim nasional yang berkali kali mengikuti banyak kompetisi renang baik itu di dalam atau luar negeri. Ah! Tapi bukan itu yang chanyeol pikirkan saat ini

"Chanyeol?"

Tap

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan chanyeol, dan pemuda tinggi itu hanya menatap heran pada baekhyun.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang kemarin"

"Ah itu yah" pemuda jangkung itu menggusap lehernya, ah ternyata baekhyun ingin membahas soal ini. Padahal chanyeol sedang tidak mood untuk membahas ini.

"Daehyun terlalu lancang mengatakannya padamu, itu keterlaluan!"

Intonasi suara baekhyun meninggi hingga chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya keatas.

"A-aku memang mengatakan itu pada daehyun, aku memang mengatakan bahwa kau dan teman temanmu seperti orang asing bagiku meskipun kita selalu satu kelas, itu karena kita...karena kita tak pernah bicara satu sama lain" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia bahkan tak berani menatap wajah chanyeol, ia cukup tahu diri.

"Aku pernah bicara dengan teman teman yang lain, tapi aku tidak pernah bicara denganmu, tapi sekarang aku bisa bicara denganmu sedekat ini itu membuatku lega, kau tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan, kau berbeda dari yang lain"

Chanyeol hanya diam, mendengarkan kalimat per kalimat yang baekhyun ucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar lirih dan nafas yang sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis huh?

"Mereka kadang merasa iri padaku karena aku selalu ada di rangking pertama di setiap semester, tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu meskipun aku berada jauh diatas rangkingmu" chanyeol tersenyum miris sambil mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu seperti teman temanmu, tapi aku merasa kau orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, kau selalu membuat semua temanmu tertawa dengan lelucon mu, dan walaupun aku tidak pernah bicara dengamu tapi aku merasa kau tidak pernah merasa iri pada siapapun yang bisa melampaui kekuatanmu"

"Baekhyun"

"Dan aku sangat senang, kalau ternyata perasaanku tidak salah" baekhyun mendongkak sambil tersenyum kecil

"Aku memang salah menilaimu, dan sekarang aku ingin menarik semua perkataanku waktu itu, aku berpikir jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang mungkin aku tidak punya lagi kesempatan untuk bicara dengamu sedekat ini"

"Maka dari itu aku -"

Sret!

"Ehm"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, chanyeol yang sejak tadi menahan dirinya kini tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan membawa bibir tipis dan ranum itu mendekat ke bibirnya. Mata baekhyun terbelalak kala itu, perlakuan yang tiba tiba dari chanyeol benar benar menghentikan otaknya yang tengah berpikir jernih. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, rasanya ia begitu senang meskipun ia juga tak yakin apakah chanyeol senang melakukan 'hal ini' padanya atau tidak.

Posisi keduanya bertahan cukup lama, untunglah jalanan ini sudah cukup lenggang dan sepi dari kerumunan orang orang yang hilir mudik. Hingga akhirnya chanyeol melepas kecupan itu kemudian menatap wajah baekhyun yang blushing

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti bicara?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah chanyeol seraya menutup bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Demi neptunus ia tak mampu menatap wajah chanyeol saat ini,

"E-eh! A-aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya tapi kau tidak berhenti bicara, bu-bukan karena aku tidak suka t-tapi..." chanyeol refleks melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahu baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi... Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, sampai harus membolos" jelas chanyeol

Ia sadar irama jantungnya tak lagi senormal biasanya, ia juga merasa panas disekitar wajahnya, chanyeol mungkin terlalu bodoh menyadari bahwa dirinya... Menyukai sosok imut dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu" ucap chanyeol lagi sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ehm chanyeol"

"Ra-rasanya otakku mendidih, aku tidak bisa berpikir, saat kau bicara terus menerus aku tidak bisa menangkap satu kalimatpun dari mulutmu aku hanya memperhatikanmu dan aku merasa kepalaku mulai memanas" chanyeol tersenyum kikuk seraya mengusak sendiri rambutnya

"C-chanyeol" ucap baekhyun, namun chanyeol tak bereaksi pada panggilannya

"Kau mungkin akan membenciku, d-dan kau bisa saja melakukannya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, aku memang bodoh dan aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi orang bodoh ini menyadari bahwa dirinya telah..." - chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya lalu menunduk lesu

"Chanyeol?"

Grap..

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya baekhyun lalu memegang tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak baik baik saja"

"Oh? Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi dan mendongkak, "Tidak, tapi aku menyukaimu!"

Jantung baekhyun bergemuruh, terlebih ketika mata bulat chanyeol menatapnya tepat ke matanya sambil mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya. Wajah baekhyun kembali memerah, kali ini baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah malu dari chanyeol, hingga iapun menyadari sesuatu kalau wajah chanyeol pun sama merahnya. Apa chanyeol juga merasa malu?

"C..chanyeol" baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

 _"Oh shit! Dia imut sekali, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku huuffftt kuatkan aku tuhan"_

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, baiklah kali ini ia benar benar mengaku bahwa ia memang bodoh, tolol, atau semacamnya.

"Chanyeol, aku juga me...umm... Menyukaimu"

Chanyeol diam, ia menjerit dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya, ia bahkan melotot tak percaya menatap baekhyun. Dan yang ditatap tersenyum malu sambil menggedikan bahunya sekali.

"Aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama"

"Hmph!" chanyeol terkejut bukan main sampai sampai darah tiba tiba saja keluar dari hidungnya.

Baekhyun juga tak kalah terkejut saat melihat darah yang menetes keluar hidung chanyeol, bergegas baekhyun mengambil selembar tissu dari tas nya lalu memberikannya pada chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok sambil menahan darah itu keluar lebih banyak.

"Kau baik baik saja chanyeol!"

"Mmm mmm mmm!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "h-hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap cepat darah yang masih keluar dari hidungnya lalu menatap baekhyun.

"Aku sangat bahagia!" ucapnya lantang kemudian kembali membekap mulut dan hidungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, apa ini reaksi chanyeol ketika ia merasa dirinya terlampau bahagia?

.

.

"Shit! Betapa konyolnya diriku!"

.

.

"Ambilah!"

Chanyeol mendongkak dan tersenyum, kemudian mengambil kaleng berisi air soda itu dari baekhyun.

Setelah keduanya saling menyatakan perasaan, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di taman. Tak ada hal yang mereka lakukan kecuali bersamaan menatap langit dengan rasi rasi bintang yang tetata apik diatas langit.

"Bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" tanya baekhyun

"Um...sudah baik"

"Apa kau akan mimisan seperti itu kalau kau merasa bahagia?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "yah begitulah"

"Lalu apa kau akan selalu blushing kalau aku ada didekatmu?"

"Uhuk!" baekhyun terbatuk tiba tiba

"Hhaa~ wajahmu memerah lagi baek"

"Ehm? O-oh ini pasti karena udaranya terasa panas" baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di lehernya

Sialan, ia benar benar merasa sangat malu.

"Apa kau malu karena aku menciummu lalu mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?" goda chanyeol dan langsung mendapat death glare dari baekhyun

"Jangan bodoh! I-ini karena udaranya panas meskipun sudah malam"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa kepanasan"

"Itu karena kau sudah berenang, air bisa menurunkan suhu tubuhmu bodoh!" baekhyun mendelik

"Tapi itu kan sudah lama"

Baekhyun menghela, lalu bangkit dari pososinya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja" ucap baekhyun dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol, melihat baekhyun yang berlalu begitu saja iapun berlari menyusul baekhyun lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hoii baekhyun, kau yakin itu karena udaranya?"

Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap chanyeol sambil menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya,

"Diam kau" lalu mempercepat langlahnya

"Hoii baekhyun!?"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"Tunggu!"

.

.

Ternyata jawabannya sederhana

Karena kita tidak pernah saling bicara... Tapi sekarang kita akan lebih sering bicara..

Karena kita akan semakin dekat dan dekat lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2!

Intinya sih mau bilang thank you so much aja sama kalean yg udh follow and favorit ini ff, dan tentunya sabar nunggu chapter 2 nya...

Then, abis baca pastinya jan lupa review nya, jan langsung pergi aelah! :v, yash! Segini aja dulu pesannya ya, kita ketemu lagi nanti di chapter 3!

Sekali lg makasih buat yg udh review! I love you :* see you! Mattaaa neee! Zaijian! ~


End file.
